1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There has been conventionally known an image forming apparatus, such as an inkjet printer, configured to successively or intermittently convey a sheet, such as a paper, by a prescribed amount and to form an image on the sheet by a recording head. In the image forming apparatus, the image is formed on the sheet on the basis of image data corresponding to the image to be printed, by alternately repeating an operation in which the sheet is conveyed and an operation in which the image is formed on the sheet that is at rest. The conveyance of the sheet is attained by rotation of rollers, for instance.
In the image forming apparatus described above, the rollers may receive a force that causes the roller to be rotated in a reverse direction due to an influence of gears or the like and accordingly a force that causes the sheet to be retracted may act on the sheet by the reverse rotation of the rollers. The conventional apparatus deals with such a situation by applying a hold current to a motor even while the sheet is at rest, so as to keep the rest state of the sheet.